Spirit
Spirit is an action/adventure series created by ※れî〒®の※ (id:Yoshi623) on Flipnote Hatena, and holds the 9:00pm EST time slot on Flipcom. It's one of the shows that helped launch Flipcom during it's initial premiere on May 12, 2012. The first episode aired on January 28, 2012, outside of Flipcom. The series has gained considerably good attention and is home to a relatively large fanbase. The series started off as a simple comic, but was then turned into an animated form as well. As of now, both the paper and animated version are still in development. The series draws inspiration from many different shows, movies and books. It is most heavily influenced by animes such as Soul Eater ''and ''Fullmetal Alchemist. The entire series is planned to be a very long-running one, with four seasons and 100+ episodes. The story revolves around the concept of dark spirits that are sent out by those who have come into contact with the Kunai Stone, the stone containing the spirit of the ancient demon, Kunai. Along with just story, the series is intended to be a suspenseful and emotional one, filled with plot twists and deep character backgrounds. Story Spirit ''takes place in a fictional country named Seishin (literally translating to Spirit). The land has developed into a near future society, with technologies similar to those of modern Earth, but with some advancements such as all purpose robots and laser weapon technology. The country has no centralized government, but instead lives under the protection of the Military Agency of Seishin, or the MAS. The Kunai Stone, an object of legend in Seishin that most don't even believe in, is sought after by the Jokan prince Katabo, who seeks the ultimate power of Kunai, said to be sealed within the stone. Katabo's minions find the stone, guarded by Zortex, the last survivor of an ancient race of humans called the Voortex. As Zortex is brought in to Katabo, Zortex splits the stone into four pieces, sending three off across the land and leaving one directly in front of Katabo. One piece reaches Nack Nitro, a 16 year-old orphaned boy and the story's main protagonist. When Nack touches the stone, he gains a fraction of Kunai's power, unaware of what it has done to him. When Katabo's minions invade Nack's hometown, Sola Town, Nack releases a spirit from his body that fights off the invaders. Mid-battle, an Imp boy named Zuk'Ini comes to help out as well. After fighting off the invaders, the spirit reveals to Nack through telepathy that his name is Kage. Zuk explains the nature of this attack and what Kage is. Zuk also tells Nack that he and Kage are the best ones to set out to stop Katabo, who plans to retrieve the broken Kunai Stone. After some difficult persuasion, Nack decides that it is best that he leaves everything behind and that he should set out to stop Katabo and avenge the friends he lost from the invasion. Shorlty after, Zuk draws on the ground the sign of the Jokan, that which is on Katabo's face. Upon seeing this, Nack sees a vague vision with Katabo in it, revealing that Nack and Katabo may have met once before. The series focuses on Nack Nitro's adventure, as he travels with Kage and Zuk across the country of Seishin seeking to keep the Kunai away from Katabo and combating his forces and those of other enemies. Along the way they gain several allies and enemies. Main Characters '''Nack Nitro' Nack Nitro is the main protagonist of Spirit. He is an orphaned boy, introduced at age 16. He is timid and calm by nature and isn't one to act on things. Normally, he'll wait for others to decide for him. However, he shows great bravery at times, as well as some spasticness. His spirit's name is Kage. He comes from the Angelo City Orphanage, where he was raised and taught by a young woman named Shiku. He was left at the doors of the orphanage by a mysterious figure, as shown in the Spirit ''prologue. When he was of age, he moved out to live in Sola Town by himself, where he makes some friends such as a resident named Volc. The moment where Nack touches the Kunai Stone and gains Kage sets the series in motion. He has a vague past with Katabo, as seen through a vision. His relationship with Kage is complicated and a bit awkward, but trusting. He sees Zuk as a good friend, almost like an older brother. Though not professional, he knows a great deal about hand-to-hand combat and sword-fighting. '''Kage' Kage is the shadow spirit of Nack Nitro. Kage was created when Nack touched the Kunai Stone, causing Kage to form from Nack's own being. He has the ability to come in and out of Nack whenever he pleases. When not outside, he resides in Nack's soul. He does not possess the ability to speak, and therefore can only communicate with gestures and sometimes telepathy with Nack only. He is humble and courageous, but also bold at times. He has immense power, shown through hand-to-hand combat and with dark energy blasts. He feels obligated to protect Nack at all costs. Zuk'Ini Zuk'Ini, or just Zuk, is the story's secondary protagonist. He is 18 years-old in human years and he is one of two survivors of the ancient Imp race, he other being his father, Brok'Oli. He is introduced during the Sola Town invasion when Katabo's minions go to attack Nack Nitro. Zuk tells Nack why the invaders cam and about the history of the Kunai Stone, as well as what Kage is. Zuk also encourages Nack to set out on his adventure to stop Katabo. Zuk has an overall easy-going and friendly personality. However, he can be emotional and intense at times. He has a deep hatred for his father, Brok'Oli, for events that occures between them in the past. He acts like Nack's older brother, leading by example and encouraging Nack to push forwards. Katabo Katabo is the story's main antagonist. His exact age is unknown, but he is shown to be middle-aged. He is the prince of the Jokan, an ancient race of people that lived alongside the Imps and Voortex, until they were almost completely wiped out. His main goal is to retrieve the Kunai Stone, which would grant him the full power of Kunai, powerful enough to bring the world to its knees. When Zortex breaks the stone, Katabo sends Brok'Oli and his two Jokan minions to find the scattered pieces. Katabo is left with one of four pieces, but it is unknown what he used the piece for. Katabo is serious and commanding. He has a aura of power and mercilessness that is rarely actually shown. Katabo prefers to make others do the dirty work for him, though not out of laziness. He has a great hatred for all people. The only person he has ever loved was his father, who died when Katabo was young. Since then, Katabo has been filled with bitterness and anger, which was propelled even further when all of his people were wiped out. His true power is not known of, but it is assumed that it is power that should not be challenged. Zortex Zortex is a character that only has appeared in one episode, but is vital to the plot's development. He is the last known survivor of the Voortex race and he is the protector of the Kunai Stone. He and Katabo share a bitter familiarity with each other, and have a hateful rivalry. Zortex's breaking of the Kunai Stone leads to the plot starting. After this, Katabo decides to lock up Zortex, but not kill him. Zortex is shown to be a both wise and witty man. His age is unknown, though it can be assumed that he is considerably old. Category:Flipcom Shows